A Surprising Turn
by MoonlightFlame
Summary: It's been a month since Maria saved Moonacre Valley and she and Robin have grown extremely close. It's the day before Loveday and Benjamin's wedding and Coir De Noir is throwing a party for the soon to be newly-weds before the wedding day. What will happen when Maria and Robin's feelings of friendship turn into something more?
1. An Early Wake Up

"Maria, you need to wake up."

Maria could vaguely make out Loveday's voice as she stirred from her slumber. She didn't want to get up. She was warm and comfortable and it was early.

"Come on sweetie," Loveday said shaking Maria's shoulder. "We need to get ready. We have to leave early or else we won't make it to De Noir castle before breakfast," Maria heard Loveday say.

Maria moaned and slowly sat up in bed. She yawned and stretched before looking over at Loveday with sleepy eyes. She had almost forgotten that the Merryweather's would be spending the day with the De Noir clan for a post-marriage celebration. Tomorrow would be Loveday and Sir Benjamin's wedding day and Coir had decided that they would have a celebration the night before so that the adults could get drunk then and might be less tempted to do so during the wedding banquet. That and because he wanted to do something nice for his daughter and future son-in-law as an apology for all the years of pain he put them through. He had been apologizing ever since the incident with the moon pearls a month ago and honestly Loveday had long since forgiven him as had Maria and Sir Benjamin but no matter how many times they told him so he still continued to apologize. The celebration would consist of breakfast together, after which the Merryweather's would be shown to their rooms since they would be staying the night to return to Moonacre Manor in the morning to get ready for the wedding. They Merryweather's will be given a chance to rest and explore the castle until it was time for the party to start. There will be dancing, followed by lunch, more dancing, then a dinner banquet, and finally they will finish off the night with more dancing.

Loveday smiled at Maria and moved away from her bed and over to the chair by the door. "You still look so tired," she said as she looked back at Maria over her shoulder. "You were up late again weren't you?"

Maria yawned and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She didn't answer Loveday but she didn't need to. It had been a rhetorical question. Loveday knew Maria had been staying up late at night for the past few days working on something but Maria hadn't told her what and she'd made her promise not to tell anyone about how little sleep she had been getting. Loveday had agreed, though it had taken a lot of persuading from Maria and a promise that when she had finished what she was working on she would stop staying up so late.

Maria stood and walked over to her washbin to wash her face and wake herself up so that she could get ready. When she was finished she turned to look at Loveday to find her laying out a dress on the newly made bed. Maria walked over to see which of the first moon princess' dresses it was today and gasped. The gown that lay on the bed didn't belong to the first moon princess but it was stunningly beautiful. It was an emerald green, off-the-shoulder ball gown with long sleeves that flared out all the way down and the entire dress looked to be made of pure silk.

"Oh Loveday it's gorgeous," Maria gushed gliding her fingers over the smooth material.

"I'm glad you like it," Loveday says with a smile. "I know you've grown accustomed to wearing the first moon princess' dresses but I was thinking that this was a special occasion and that you might like to wear something a little fancier."

"Thank you Loveday," Maria said giving her a smile.

"You're welcome now shall we get you into your dress for the day. We want to keep this one a secret. Make it a surprise for everyone. I know one person who will be very surprised when he sees you in this," Loveday giggles winking at Maria who blushed instantly knowing exactly who she's referring to.

"Loveday, Robin and I are just friends."

"Sure just keep telling yourself that," Loveday smiled. She moved back over to the chair near the door and picked up a deep red dress that Maria recognized instantly. It was the same dress she wore the night she saved the valley. It was her favorite dress out of all of the moon princess'.

"Let's get you dressed quickly so that I can get into my dress."

Loveday helped Maria into her dress and did her hair for her. When she was done, Maria slipped into her knee-high brown boots that she wore when she went into the forest with Robin. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. The dress brought back memories of that night a month ago when she had jumped off the cliff. The pearls were no longer attached to the dress but it was still as beautiful as that night. That was also the night maria had become friends with Robin. Ever since then Robin and Maria had spent all of their free time together in the forest. Maria had been uneasy at going into the forest again at first but Robin assured her that the only danger she had been in was with his father and that had passed. Besides if anything did happen, Robin would be right there to save her.

They'd grown close as Robin guided her through the forest. He taught her how to follow tracks, which plants were poisonous and which ones were edible, and he even tried to teach her how to climb a tree though Maria didn't seem to need to be taught. She had climbed trees as a kid and had apparently never forgotten even after all her manner lessons. Robin was Maria's best friend. He became a common occurrence in her everyday life and even Ralph (who had changed back into his dog form), who growled at all De Noirs (even after they had made peace), seemed to accept him and stopped barking whenever he came around to get Maria for their walk in the forest. Ralph had seemed to be glued to Maria's side for the first week that Maria went with Robin into the woods but when it became apparent that Robin had no plans of hurting Maria he started coming on the trips less and less until he hardly ever came.

"-ria. Maria."

Maria jumped, the voice pulling her out of her thoughts. Maria turned to see Loveday wearing one of her moon princess dresses. It was purple with fur around the shoulders and a long trail (the first dress that appears in Maria's room. It was never actually worn). Her hair was done up beautifully.

"Sorry Loveday," Maria apologized with a small smile.

"Penny for your thoughts," she asked.

"Just thinking about the past month."

"So you were thinking about Robin," she said with a sly smile.

Maria blushed. "I never said that. I was only thinking about the past month. That's all."

"Maria face it," Loveday said putting a hand on Maria's shoulder. "You and Robin have been inseparable the entire month. You guys only spend time with each other. Father rarely sees him now unless he's doing his chores or hunting with the clan. After that he's gone as fast as possible to go see you. The same goes for you. You rush through your lessons with Mrs. Heliatrope as fast as you can, do your chores and then you rush off with Robin. You're gone till just before dark every night and you sleep late every morning so we hardly see you. Trust me. Robin is the past month for you." Loveday smiles down at the girl who's face is as red as the dress she's wearing.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

Loveday laughs. "Sweetie you don't have to apologize. I'm glad that you and Robin are so close after such a short time. I think this has been good for Robin having someone around him so much. So don't apologize."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Maria," came Ms. Heliatrope's muffled voice. She pushed the door open. "Are you awa-" Ms. Heliatrope stopped when she saw Loveday and Maria. "Oh so you're up and dressed. Good, then we can leave earlier than planned. She turned to Maria. "Do you have your bag ready with your spare clothes and your toiletries?"

Maria opened her mouth to speak but Loveday cut in. "I packed it for her before she woke up. It's sitting on the bed," Loveday stated nodding over to the bed. Maria looked at her bed and found that the gorgeous green dress was no longer laid out on her bed and a large bag took its place. Ms. Heliatrope walked over to it and picked it up before leaving the room.

"Well we better get down there," Loveday heading towards the door. "Don't want to keep Benjamin waiting." Maria nodded silently and followed Loveday out of the room.

 _ **Thanks for reading. I'll have the second hapter up as soon as possible. rxr**_


	2. Breakfast Then Relax

The Merryweather group got to De Noir castle just as the sun was beginning to rise. Maria yawned still not fully awake despite being awake for an hour and having to ride in a bumpy carriage for another half an hour. She got a disapproving look from Ms. Heliatrope who sat beside her and a sad smile from Loveday across from her.

"Really Maria. That's so unladylike," Ms. Heliatrope instructed as the carriage pulled to a stop outside the gate.

"Sorry Ms. Heliatrope," Maria sighed getting out of the carriage after her uncle and Loveday. The group followed Loveday up to the gate guard that Maria had slipped past the last time she came her. The memory made her shudder. The guard took one look at Loveday and pushed open the gate letting us pass. We made our way into the entrance hall of the castle and were immediately greeted by a booming voice.

"Loveday," the gruff voice of Coir De Noir filled the room. "Sir Benjamin, and of course Maria. It's so good to see you all. It's been too long." He walked over to us and pulled Loveday into a quick hug then turned and shook Benjamin's hand.

"Too long," Loveday questioned with a laugh. "I was just here the other day Father. And you came to the Manor not three days ago and saw Benjamin and Maria."

"I saw Benjamin yes but I barely saw Maria for more than five minutes before my son showed up and she disappeared," he said with a laugh.

Maria blushed but decided to remain quiet. She vaguely remembered seeing Coir at the manor the other day before Robin showed up. She had told him hi and had been polite but had kind of forgotten all that when Robin had shown up in his leather jacket and signature bowler hat. She always forgot her 'proper lady' side when he was around.

"Let's go," Coir said moving towards the hallway that led to the dining area. "The foods ready and everyone's waiting."

"What about our bags," Ms. Heliatrope spoke up for the first time since they came inside.

"I'll have the boys get them after we eat and they can take you to your rooms too since the rest of the staff are busy with the preparations for tonight."

The group followed Coir as he led the way into the dining hall. The hall was alive with noise as people chatted with one another. Maria noticed that the place didn't seem as dreary as when she'd first come. It seemed brighter, not as scary. There was a long table in the middle of the hall decorated with food. The smell that filled the air made Maria's stomach grumble in hunger. The table was filled with people and there were only five empty seats. Coir sat in the seat at the head of the table and motioned for us to fill in the other four. Maria spotted Robin sitting on his father's right and there was an empty chair beside him. he looked up and smiled when he saw Maria. He motioned for her to take the seat beside him which she did happily. Loveday sat to her father's left and naturally Benjamin beside her. Ms. Heliatrope took the last vacant seat that was beside Sir Benjamin. Once everyone was seated Coir stood and the hall fell silent.

"I'd like to welcome our guests, the Merryweathers," he said to the table. "You all remember my daughter Loveday. Her soon-to-be husband Sir Benjamin, his niece Miss Maria, and Madam Heliatrope have all come to join us today the day before my lovely daughter gets married. Let us all eat and have a wonderful time."

With that Coir sat down and everyone began to eat. Maria piled eggs, bacon, toast, and a biscuit onto her plate ignoring Ms. Heliatrope's disapproving looks. She would probably lecture Maia later for eating such unhealthy food but right now Maria didn't care. She was tired and hungry. As she began to eat she listened to the conversations going on around her only vaguely paying attention until Coir made a comment that had her blushing as red as he hair.

"I'm glad that I'm finally able to see my son for more than 10 minutes. It seems that every second you have free you spend it with dear Maria," Coir said eyeing his son with a smirk.

"I don't mean to keep Robin away from you," Maria said trying to hide the blush on her cheeks but failing miserably. "Sorry."

Coir blinked and seemed to be frozen when he heard the apology. Then he laughed. "No need to be sorry my dear. I'm not mad about it. Honestly I'm trying to say thank you. I mean I haven't seen Robin this happy since before Loveday left."

This time it was Robin's turn to blush. "Father," he grumbled ducking his head low to cover the blush. Maria smiled at him. Robin looked over at her and returned the smile.

When they finished eating Robin stood up and took his group of friends out to get the Merryweather's luggage. Coir informed them to take all the luggage to the prepared rooms and he would show them where they would be sleeping. Loveday and Sir Benjamin had a room together of course and Ms. Heliatrope was down the hall a little ways.

"Which room is Maria's father," Loveday asked after she had checked her room.

"I've made up your old room for her. I hope you don't mind. I'll have Robin show her where it is once he gets back. As if on cue, Robin ran down a set of steps and walked over to the group. "Robin will you show Maria to the tower? I have some things i need to finish up before tonight."

"Sure, come on Princess," Robin said grabbing Maria's hand and pulling her back towards the stairs. Maria had to pick up her skirt so that she didn't trip as they climbed the stairs. They went down a hall all the way to another set of stairs that Robin started to climb. He turned to look at Maria as the climbed. "You're going to love the room. It may not be as perfect as the one back at the manor but Loveday decorated it to be fit for a princess and so well, it kind of fits I think."

Maria giggled and they stopped as they reached a door. Robin grinned and pushed the door open, stepping aside to let Maria through. The room was gorgeous.

 **Sorry don't feel like describing it today. Maybe later.**

Maria turned to look at Robin who was watching her from the door. "Robin this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Loveday will be pleased to. Your bags are in the wardrobe. You can relax for awhile until the party starts. I have some chores to do but I'll see you when I'm done okay?"

"Okay, thank you Robin," Maria said kindely.

"Anything for you Princess." And with that he left the room.

 _ **Thanks for reading. I may be a little slow on updating because I have other stories that need to be worked on but I'll try and update every week if possible. I know what it's like to wait for a review. If you want a specific story drop a review and tell me about it and I'll see what I can do. Love you guys. RxR**_


	3. Beauty In Gifts and In Dresses

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. and when I say late I mean it Mand it tooke me way to long to update but i was overwhelmed with work. Any way here it is . I dont own TLWH or TSOM enjoy**

After Robin left Maria looked over at the bed set against the wall. The pillows seemed to call to her. She had a few hours until the party and she knew that she should probably get some sleep but she had something she had to finish before tomorrow. Maria walked over to the wardrobe and pulled the doors open spotting the bag Loveday had packed for her. She pulled it out putting it down on the bed and opening it. Although Loveday had packed it, Maria had snuck something inside as everyone had piled into the carriage. She had done it quickly so no one would see. If anyone had seen it it would have ruined the surprise she had planned. Gently she pulled out the bundle of fabric shed been working on every night for a month. It was nearly completed. She unfolded it draping it over her bed. It was a tapestry like the kind that hung in the De Noir castle. Maria had been working on it every day late into the night so that she could present it to Loveday and Sir Benjamin at the banquet after the wedding ceremony. Maria had embroidered the images of the unicorn and Wrolf in his black lion form standing at the edge of the cliff where the story of the Moon Princess took place and where she'd returned the pearls. She had also added the pictures of Loveday and Sir Benjamin between the two majestic creatures.

There was only a few more touches that needed to be made before it was finished. Maria unpinned a bag of pearls that she had kept attached to the bottom of the tapestry as to not lose them. Pulling her needle and thread out Maria began to sew the pearls to the edge of the embroidery around the picture. Maria silently thanked all those years of French Needle Point lessons. Without them she never would have been able to create this. The process was slow but Maria kept her sewing pace so that she would be even closer to finishing. After two hours of non-stop sewing, Maria's eyes grew heavy and her hands began to cramp. Knowing it was time to put it away, she re-pined the bag of pearls to the cloth and folded it up as carefully as possible, placing it back in her bag and putting the bag back in her wardrobe. Without bothering to change she collapsed on the bed and in and instant she was asleep.

Maria woke to a soft knock on her door. She lifted her head feeling as if she had barely slept five minutes letting out a loud yawn. She pushed herself up off the bed and forced her legs to carry her over to the door. Before she opened it she rubbed her face a couple of times and forced a smile onto her face so it didn't look like she was about to collapse from exhaustion. When she pulled the door open Loveday smiled down at her.

"Good thing I showed up a little early," she chuckled when she laid eyes on Maria's rumpled attire. "Come on, lets get you washed up and dressed for the party."

Maria let Loveday in closing the door behind her. She walked over to the wardrobe to retrieve her bag but quickly removed the tapestry hiding it in the corner of the wardrobe so Loveday didn't see. She let Loveday lead her down to a room where a bath was prepared and undressed. After she'd washed her hair and the rest of her body she dried off and sat in front of a large mirror as Loveday combed through her unruly wet curls. As she worked they chatted with each other discussing the party, food, and who all would be attending. While the De Noir's would make up most of the guests and the Merryweather's were the main guests, there would be other guest not related to either family and some distant relatives of the De Noir's that didn't share their name or title. Loveday gushed about how happy she was that her wedding was tomorrow and Maria listened quietly, happy that her uncle would finally be tying the knot with her. Loveday help up the emerald dress from this morning and helped Maria step into it. The fabric really felt like silk against her skin and was so light it fluttered with every move she made. She slipped on the matching flats then once again sat as Loveday went to work on her hair and makeup. She sat for what seemed like ages before Loveday finally backed away allowing Maria to stand and turn towards the mirror. The image of the girl in the mirror made Maria gasp. Her hair hung in soft curls around her shoulders framing her face. A light green eyeshadow blended above her eyes and her lips were painted a light sea coral. Loveday stepped forward and began to sprinkle something above her head and Maria realized it was glitter. The small shimmering substance clung to her hair and skin making her skin glisten.

She turned to Loveday to say thank you but was pulled off guard as she handed her a jewelry box. Maria reached for it opening it up to find a beautiful silver necklace with an emerald tear and matching earrings. Loveday smiled sweetly at her and helped her put them on then turned her back to the mirror.

"You are so beautiful," she said meeting Maria's eyes through the mirror. "Every bit a Moon Princess. You'll be the talk of the party tonight. Every boy will be after your heart." Loveday chuckled. "Robin will have his hands full keeping everyone away from his Princess."

A blushed appeared on Maria's face at the mention of Robin. "Loveday stop it. Tonight's supposed to be about you and uncle Benjamin. Not me."

"No," Loveday said moving away to change into her own gown. "Tomorrows about Benjamin and I. Today's about our families being together and having fun. So I just had to make sure you were the most beautiful one out there tonight. Besides if it wasn't for you, there might not have ever even been a wedding. I need to thank you."

Loveday changed into the blue gown she'd worn the night they'd saved the valley, although this time she wore flats with it. She sat down at the mirror and began to comb through her hair and then tied it back into a beautiful braid. When her hair was done she put on a bit of mascara and blue eye shadow and then a deep red lipstick.

"Loveday you don't need to thank me for anything. I'm just glad you and Uncle are happy."

Loveday stepped over to Maria and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you were the one who broke the curse Maria. And I'm so very glad we're friends." Maria smiled up at her and hugged her back. "Now, Benjamin should be here any minute to get us for the party. Are you ready?"

"Does being nervous count as being ready?"

Loveday let out a sweet laugh and took Maria's hand just as a knock came on the door. She and Maria walked over to open the door. Sir Benjamin stood in the hall wearing a dress suit with a white shirt and blue tie that matched Loveday's dress. His eyes immediately went to Loveday and his expression was one of such love that it made Maria's smile widen. Then Sir Benjamin turned his attention to his niece and his eyes went wide. Loveday laughed at his expression.

"Darling your mouth is open, you'll catch flies."

This seemed to bring Maria's uncle back to his senses. He stepped forward offering Maria his hand which she gladly took. He wrapped it around his left arm and Loveday took his right. They stepped together as they walked down the hall towards the ball room.

"You look beautiful Maria," he commented as they walked. "I'm a little worried. You'll be surrounded as soon as the boys see you in that dress."

"That's what I told her," Loveday chimed happily. "That dress suits her perfectly. Oh I cant wait to see the look on all their faces when they see her. And when Robin sees her! Oh my wont his face be priceless."

Sir Benjamin chuckled. "You're quite right. I get to walk in with the two most beautiful women on my arm. And when that brother of yours takes one look at Maria he's gonna be fighting off every male that comes near her."

"Guys," Maria groaned her face becoming as red as her hair. "That's not gonna happen. Can we just get to the party without embarrassing me anymore?"

The two only chuckled at her face but continued to walk through the castle.


	4. Stunning: Too Much For Robin To Handle

**Heres another chapter as an apology for the late update. rxr. Love yall**

They stood at the doors waiting to be let in. Maria was so nervous she was having a hard time paying attention to what was going on. Her uncle patted her hand gently and she looked up at him. He smiled.

"Everything will be okay. Just smile and have fun. If it becomes too much you can always come find Loveday or me."

Maria nodded taking a deep breath to calm her nerves as the doors swung open. The hall was filled with music and chatter as people danced and talked to one another. The room was crowded with so many unfamiliar faces, Maria tightened her hold to her uncle's arm as the made their way into the throng of people. As the made their way across the room Maria noticed a lot of people stop dancing and turn to watch them. Usually she would ignore them and hold her head up high for all to see but tonight was different she was tired and all these people watching her set her nerves on fire. She let Loveday and Sir Benjamin lead the way across the floor as they headed for the table where Coir De Noir sat.

Maria immediately scanned the area to try and find Robin but she couldn't see him until they reached the table. He had been sitting beside his father talking with him. The reason Maria hadn't seen him was because he wasn't wearing his hat. A closer look showed that he wasn't wearing any of his leather either. He had cleaned up for the night, dressed in a nice black suit. His hair looked damp as if he'd just washed it and was combed neatly on his head. He looked nice but Maria wished he was wearing his hat. He just didn't seem like Robin without it.

Coir was the first to notice them. He took in Loveday and Sir Benjamin first and was about to speak when his eyes landed on Maria and he stopped. He looked her over and then nudged Robin beside him. Robin looked up to see what he wanted and again Loveday and Benjamin were first to be seen but when his eyes landed on Maria he all but froze. His eyes scanned the dress she wore several times before he lifted them to look at Maria's very flushed face. All this attention was going to drive her insane. Suddenly he stood up and turned to his father.

"Would you excuse me father?"

"Of course." Coir looked at his son with knowing eyes as he watched him move around the table and over to Loveday, Benjamin, and Maria.

"Sorry but may I steal her away from you for a moment," he asked Sir Benjamin. Loveday smiled at her brother as her fiance nodded releasing Maria's arm. As soon as he had let go his arm was replaced with Robin's who immediately began to pull her away. Maria hiked up her skirt as she was pulled through the crowd by him. She had no idea where they were going and could only follow him.

He weaved his way through the crowd ignoring anyone who called out his name. He seemed to be focused on a door at the other end of the hall. When they reached it he pulled it open and drug Maria through then turned and kept walking.

"R-Robin where are we going," Maria asked after they began to climb a few steps. "Why did we leave the party.

Robin tugged on Maria's hand saying nothing and turned into a room closing the door behind them. As she looked around she realized it was a library. She turned around to ask Robin why they were here but stopped. He stood a little ways away, eyes on her, and a blush on his cheeks.

"Robin," she spoke softly, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," he said after a moment of silence. "It's that dress."

Maria looked down at the dress. "What's wrong with it? I thought it looked pretty. Do you think it looks bad?"

"No," he said putting his face in his hands. "It looks too good. My sister did to well this time. You look absolutely stunning."

"I-I don't understand then," Maria whispered, her face as red as a tomato. "What's the problem?" She didn't understand what was wrong but the fact that Robin had just called her stunning made her heart flutter.

"I had already figured I'd have to chase away a few guys tonight who would come and ask you to dance because of how beautiful you are. What I didn't figure on was that I would have to battle every single guy at the party just to spend time with you." He lifted his head out of his hands and Maria's breath caught. His brown eyes stared into hers and the look he gave her made her stomach do flips. The look was familiar to Maria. She'd seen it in his eyes a few times before ever since they saved the valley but it had never been this strong.

"What are you saying Robin?"

Robin moved forward closing the distance between them. He reached out and took her hand.

"Don't leave my side tonight. Please." He spoke so softly and his eyes pleaded with her not to leave him alone tonight. Maria smiled up at him squeezing his hand.

"That had always been the plan." A look of relief washed over Robin's face and he pulled Maria into a tight hug. Although she still didn't fully understand what had happened she held him and returned the hug.

"Come on," he said pulling away. "Let's get back to the party. I'm afraid me walking away with you so abruptly may have sent Loveday's and the others minds running wild. We should get back before they think we've ditched."

Maria giggled grabbing hold of Robin's hand and pulling him out of the library.

 **Hope you enjoyed Toitles bye bye.**


	5. Retrieving the Hat Comes at a Cost

They re-entered the party, ignoring the knowing looks from their family and friends as they walked arm and arm over to the table where Loveday and the others sat Loveday looked up a large smile on her face.

"Well that was fast," she chuckled. "Whatever was the matter my dear Robin?"

Robin shot a glare at his sister. "Very funny Loveday. You did that on purpose."

"Oh yes very much so. Why don't you take Maria for a dance? It is a party after all."

"Oh what a splendid idea," Sir De Noir said happily. Robin shot them a look but pulled a very red Maria away to dance. When they were gone the adults broke into a fit of laughter.

"My love you are quite devilish," Sir Benjamin said giving his fiance a kiss. "I don't think I've ever seen my niece so red."

"Well I had to do something to get Robin to act. It's been over a month and he's made no progress with Maria at all."

"Maybe tonight it will all work out," Coir De Noir said hopefully.

Back with Robin and Maria, they danced together in the middle of the room. Robin was quite content with Maria being in his arms. He was still trying to come to mind with how beautiful she was tonight. Maria did her best to avoid looking at him her face was almost as red as her hair at this point. Robin found it enchanting.

"So," Maria said to break the silence. "What happened to your hat?"

"Father told me I shouldn't wear it. Though I feel weird without it."

Maria glanced up at him nodding. "You don't look like Robin without it. Is there anyway you could sneak out and go get it?"

Robin smirked. "Do I look that bad without it Princess?"

"Of course not," Maria giggled "But you look more like yourself when you're wearing it."

"Admit it Princess, you just want me to wear it so you can steal it."

"I would never," Maria gasped dramaticly but couldn't hide the mischievous glint in her eye.

Robin let out a laugh. "I would go and get it but I'm a little worried about leaving you here alone."

"I'll just stay over by Uncle and Loveday till you get back," Maria said to reassure him. "I promise I won't go anywhere till you get back."

Robin looked slightly uneasy but he nodded. "Okay but if someone comes and asks for a dance you'll just have to turn them down. You're mine for tonight okay?"

The blush returned to Maria's cheeks as she nodded. Robin lead her over to the table where only Loveday sat at the moment. "I'll be right back okay Princess? Don't go anywhere."

Maria nodded expecting him to just go but was stunned when he reached for her hand. He held her eyes as he bent down and lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Maria starred after him as he disappeared in the crowd. Only when Loveday let out a cheer did she come back to her senses. She flopped down into the chair beside Loveday in a very unladylike manner, in a total daze.

"Well it looks like that dress did the trick," Loveday said happily. "Where is he oing by the way?"

"I-I asked him to g-get his hat," Maria said. She wasn't completely sure what had just happened. She slowly turned to Loveday her face on fire. "Loveday… did you do something to Robin?"

Loveday gave her a gentle smile. "Not me my dear, you. Robin's finally realizing just what you are to him."

"What I am?"

Before Loveday could speak a figure appeared casting a shadow over the table. Maria watched Loveday's expression change into a cold stare. She looked up to see a man, maybe a few years older than her, dress in a white suit. He had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a smirk that reminded Maria of Robin. He bowed low.

"Lady Loveday how lovely to see you again. It's been years," the man said. The way he spoke was condisending and Maria knew immediately she didn't like him.

"What to you want Alister," Loveday snapped.

"Oh my how rude. If you must know I've come to ask this lovely young lady for a dance." The man, Alister, turned to Maria and offered his hand. Maria didn't move.

"Come now miss," he said in a sickenly kind voice. "I only want a dance. Denying me would be quite rude. It's not as if you are engaged or married right?"

"She's here with my brother if you must know," Loveday snapped getting to her feet. "And he will be right back."

"Robin? No way could that weasle ever wue this beauty. He's much to gritty."

Maria began to feel hot with rage. This man had the nerve to ask her for a dance then insult her best friend.

"Come now Miss Maria," Alister said though a bit more forcefully this time. "Let's not make a scene. What would that do for your familie's reputation?"

"Why you-" Loveday started but Maria shot out her hand to stop her. "It's fine Loveday. It's just one dance." Reluctantly she put her hand in Alisters.  
"There we go," he said pulling her up and putting her hand on his elbow as he led her away. When they reached the dance floor, Maria reluctantly positioned herself to dance with him. As the music played she did her best to keep distance between them but found this difficult as Alister insisted on staying close.

"You do look quite lovely Miss Maria," Alister said after a moment. "It is quite a shame you are accompanied by the loly Robin. You should consider being my partner for the evening."

"Mr…"

"De Voir. second cousin to the De Noirs I'm afraid."

"Mr. De Voir, do not be mistaken," Maria said glaring up at him. "I did not except your dance because I wanted to. I did so as to not hurt my family or cause a scene. And you would do well to stop insulting Robin. He is my best friend and from what I can tell, a way better man than you."

"My Dear Maria, how could you possibly know that when you have only just met me?"

"It's not that hard to tell," Maria snapped. Alister De Voir smirked at her then spun her on the floor. As she turned, a black bowler hat caught her eye and she spotted Robin staring at them. She couldn't read his expression but she was pretty sure what was going on in his head.

"Excuse me but I have to cut this short," Maria said trying to pull away. She made it barely two steps before Alister grabbed her and yanked her back.

"My my, trying to skip out on a dance early. We can't have that. Maybe you should be punished."

"Let me go," Maria growled struggling in his grip. Alister looked up locking eyes with Robin then bent down and connected his lips to Maria's. What happened next shocked the whole ballroom.

As Robin rushed forward, Maria pushed herself away from Alister who wore a satisfied smirk. Before Robin could reached them Maria wheeled back her arm and slung it forward, her nails scraping across alister's face leaving 3 bloody claw marks on his cheek. He cried out in pain and stumpled back.

"You witch," he cried. "What the hell have you done?!"

"If you ever come near me again I will do far worse to you! I put up with you so you wouldn't cause a scene but I refuse to allow you to insult Robin or pull a stunt like that!"

Robin reached them and laid a hand on Maria's shoulder. He looked at Alister with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Don't you ever touch her again," he snarled.

"You can have that tramp. She's not good enough for-"

He was cut off by Robin's fist in his face. He fell to the ground and stared up at him in stunned silence.

"Get out."

Alister didn't argue he just scrambled to his feet and ran through the crowd. The hall was silent for a moment and the Coir De Noir cleared his throat.

"Alright I think this would be the best time to head into the dining hall for lunch. Let's go everyone."

The crowd shuffled out of the ballroom but when Robin started to follow, Maria stopped him. He turned to find her face etched with worry. She pulled at his hand and led him in the opposite direction back towards the library they had gone to before. Once alone Maria threw her arms around Robin.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't want to dance with him. Please don't hate me."

Robin stared down at his Maria in shocked silence. He remembered how he had come back to the party to find Maria dancing with Alister. At first he had been hurt but when he had seen the look on Maria's face he knew she hadn't wanted to be there. And then Alister had kissed her and she'd exploded. If she hadn't lashed out at him Robin probably would have torn the bastard to shreds.

"Princess," Robin said softly, lifting her chin to meet her eyes. "There's no way I could hate you. Alister De Voir is one of the most unpleasant guys i have the misfortune of calling my cousin. I should have warned you that scum like him would be at the party. In fact I never should have left you alone. Just for this stupid hat."

Maria glanced up at the bowler hat sitting snug on his head. He still looked out of place with the suit but the hat made it better. She reached up and plucked the hat off his head backing away slightly and plopping the hat on her curly red hair. Robin smirked.

"Princess, don't be so playful, give me the hat back."

Maria shook her head and backed away again. Robin stepped forward and lunged for her but she dodged and hurried to the far side of the library which she soon realized was a mistake as she was now cornered. Robin made his way over, his smirk clear on his face. He reached out taking the hat back and then to Maria's surprise lunged at her, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. When he finally put her down both of them were blushing and smiling.

"Come on Princess we should go join the party. I'm starving."

"Sure thing bird boy," Maria giggled linking arms with him as they left the library.

 _ **So I know it's been like 8 months since I updated this last but I have been busy adulting. It's not easy plus i have been working 12 hours a day 5 days a week plus over time. I dont get much time off. I made this chapter extra long to make up for the wait. Sorry if the Alister thing seemed violent and rushed. Ill do better with the next chapter. Love you guys thanks for reading. Review please. MidnightFlame Out lol**_


End file.
